Field
The invention relates to a receiving part for receiving a rod for coupling the rod to a bone anchoring element. The receiving part includes a receiving part body with a channel for receiving a rod and an accommodation space for accommodating a head of a bone anchoring element, and a pressure element for clamping the head. The accommodation space has an opening at a bottom side for inserting the pressure element and for inserting the head.
Description of Related Art
Various designs of polyaxial bone screws are known wherein a head is clamped from the side to lock a rotational position of the bone screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,176 describes a bone screw with a receiving part with a conically shaped seat and a conically shaped pressure element which exerts a pressure onto the head from above and from the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,911 describes a polyaxial orthopaedic device for use with a rod implant apparatus. The device includes a screw having a curvate head, a locking collar disposed therearound, and a receiving member having a linearly tapered socket in which the screw and the collar are nested. The collar is introduced from the top of the receiving member. The head of the screw can be inserted from the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,090 relates to a device used to connect a longitudinal support to a pedicle screw by an accommodating head having a channel to accommodate the longitudinal support. The pedicle screw and the accommodating head are connected via a conical collate chuck in the accommodating head and by a spherical head on the pedicle screw. The device allows engagement of the pedicle screw in the accommodating head after the pedicle screw has been inserted into the bone.